


Hamilton x Reader [ONESHOTS]

by graciouslyxyours



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciouslyxyours/pseuds/graciouslyxyours
Summary: 《MOVED FROM WATTPAD》These are a bunch of Hamilton Oneshots featuring (Y/N) (L/N)/Yourself.Book Status: C O M P L E T ERequest Status: C L O S E D





	1. Introduction

**H A M I L T O N     X     R E A D E R**

  
**`,- O N E S H O T S B O O K -,'**

**feautres:**

**• _stories/fanfics_**   
_**• chapter commentary with Author-Chan** _

 

**Some reminders:**

_**•Requests is CLOSED.** _

_**•This story is COMPLETE.** _

 

 

 

 

_**`,-** _ **YOU MAY ALSO READ MY OTHER STORIES IN WATTPAD** _**-,'** _


	2. Please Don't Say You Love Me | Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L O V E C A N B E O N E S I D E D.

**Please Don't Say You Love Me | Alexander Hamilton**

**Line-up number: 1**   
**Hamil-Time AU**   
**TW: Slight ANGST and One-Sided HamLiza**   
**Rating: G**

**✔Author's Note: This is the first story in the line-ups and please forgive me since we started with something sad. :")✔**

 

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Alexander looks at the woman who was standing across a man in front of the altar. He smiles sadly as Eliza looks at him with a smile of her own. "Time flies fast hm?" She asks him. He looks at her and back at his friend.

"It does indeed." He sadly says. It was like yesterday when he met her. It was like yesterday when he fell in love with her. He knows she was forced into this. No one wanted the marriage.

Eliza wraps her arm around his. Alexander tenses up but soon relaxes. "You still miss her the way you did before we met, do you?" She asks him with a hint of jealousy. It is true. He misses her in a different way.

He misses his best friend and his first love in a way that he couldn't towards Eliza. She was different. She was there for him. She was so supportive, caring and free-willed and that made her what she is.

Eliza sighed as she received silence instead of a straight answer. "I do. She is someone that I have known for so long. It bothers me that she never told me that she was marrying him." He said quietly.

"What are you going to do about it?" She looks at Alexander. He looks back at her and raises an eyebrow. "Have an affair? Talk to him? Steal her?" She questions. "All three of them." He said with no hesitation. As the two spoke their vows, Alexander walks out of the church and stayed there until they went to the (L/N) household for the reception.

**Later** ,

Alexander watches as Angelica delivers her speech to the couple as they smiled happily at her. And oh dear God, Alex knows. He knows that (Y/N)'s smile was fake. Even if she got married to a close friend, he can't ignore that one of his closest friends ended up becoming her husband.

Both of them only saw one another as close friends but because of (Y/N)'s parents she was to marry his dear friend. Alex smiles as some of the guests have left but there was still a large amount of people present.

He took this chance to talk to (Y/N) since she was seated in her own seat. She saw him walk to her direction and she smiled as she jumped off her seat and ran to him, bringing him into a hug that he quickly returned.

"You are a married woman now (N/N)." He says as he pats her hair which was in a fancy up do. She nodded and pulled away from the hug. "I am. I have dreamed of becoming a wife someday and finally I am!" She says enthusiastically.

Alex's smile falters. "Don't pretend (Y/N), I know." He says with a deadpan tone. "Know what?" She asks him. He sighs. "Are you really satisfied? Are you really happy?" He asks her. (Y/N) was confused until she decided to tell him how she truly felt.

"I am not. I wanted to marry someone else." She spoke sadly. Alex's eyes widens as a glimmer of hope floods his senses. "I wanted to marry you." She says. Alex's breathing hitched and he tensed up. "Me?" He asks her.

He couldn't believe her. She nodded. "I guess it is too late." She says as she lets go of his hands. He quickly took her hands on his own and smiled. "Me too. I wanted to ask you but, I guess you beat me to it... In a way." He chuckles. She giggles.

"I guess so." She says. "(Y/N), I love you, you know that right?" He reassures her. She shook her head. "No. You can't anymore." She warns, her happy demeanor gone in just seconds.

"You can feel that for me but please, save your love for someone else. Someone but me." She says as she pulls her hands from Alexander. "Please don't say you love me." She pulls him in for a tight embrace.

Alexander was left with nothing to else to say. He just hugged her back and held back his tears.

That was the night he lost his first love.

_The night (Y/N)(L/N) became (Y/N) Laurens._

  
**Please don't say you love me,**

**'Cause I might not say it back.**


	3. Siren 's Sea | Eliza Schuyler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C O V E O F T R E A S U R E D T I M E T O G E T H E R

**Siren's Sea | Elizabeth Schuyler**

**Line-up number: 2**

**Hamil-Time AU**

❤❤❤❤

Being a mermaid isn't that easy. You need to hide whenever you want to go off the sea and into the land. You must remember to not speak of where you dome from. And you can't, CAN'T FALL IN LOVE WITH A HUMAN, a woman no less.

(Y/N) sighs as she play with a strand of hair which is decorated by some shells. She looks at the exit of the cave she is hiding in and was in a state of worry as she waited for her sister to emerge from the water.

As she was waiting, she didn't pay attention to the dark figure in the water, entering the cave. (Y/N) looks at the figure and smiles. "Finally Grace! You're here! I didn't think that you could make it." She smiles.

The figure stands up to reveal a pair of legs and not a tail. This freaks (Y/N) out as she hurriedly climbs off the rock she was seated on and into the water. "Wait! Wait! I won't hurt you!" The person says as she fixes her hair and takes a few seaweeds off her jet black hair.

(Y/N) backed up against the obsidian rocks, trying to defend herself. "I won't hurt you, I promise." She says in a genuine way. Her voice seemed to carefully follow (Y/N)'s train of thought as she tries to make an escape way. (Y/N) hesitantly calm down and sat down with her tail close to her chest.

The woman gave a soft laugh. "Th-There's nothing funny! What's so funny?" She asks the mysterious woman. The woman laughs and held out her hand. "Nothing. I'm Elizabeth." She says as she lets her hand out to (Y/N).

(Y/N) looks at her hand before poking it for a while and staring at her. "Oh, you probably don't understand me." Eliza says as she retracted her hand and used it to balance herself. "My name is (Y/N)." She says as she sends Eliza a small smile.

Eliza returns this smile and moved to (Y/N)'s side and sat down next to her. "How did you get here?" (Y/N) asks her. Eliza looks at the exit before smiling a little. "Well, I got lost, kinda." She says. (Y/N) raises an eyebrow.

"How can you get lost at the sea?" She asks Eliza with a small laugh. "I am not that familiar with the ocean, unlike you. I'm sure you master the whole area while I master the place I came from." She says as she laughs and looks at (Y/N)'s tail.

"Wait, I have a question." She says. (Y/N) hums in response and looks at her. "Are you born with this or are you... Cursed? She asks as she whispers the last part as to not jinx herself. (Y/N) looks at her (F/C) tail before looking at the water.

"I was born happy with the tail until I learned that there are others with legs instead of tails." She says as she looks at Eliza dead in the eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry, I should-" Eliza says as she quickly stands up and walk to the exit.

(Y/N) quickly grabs her by the hand and pulled her into the exit. "Let's not talk here." She says as she carefully flips her tails as to not hit Eliza. "O-Okay." Eliza says blushing a little. "Plus, I can't leave you alone and get lost again." She smiles at Eliza before moving to Eliza and pulling her by the shoulders.

"Take a deep breath and hold on tight. "Okay." She says as she took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around (Y/N) waist. They dived into the clear blue sea before Eliza slowly opens her eyes to see many fishes and colorful corals.

Eliza smiles at the sight and looks at (Y/N) who was concentrated on finding their way into the other side of the ocean. After several minutes and some surface time. Humans need air but (Y/N) doesn't.

As they swam through the clear sea, Eliza catches a glimpse of a ship and some men and women. New York Harbor. (Y/N) swims under the sight if the people and makes her way to a nearby cave. They emerge out of the water with some seaweeds stuck on her hair.

She moved to the side where she and (Y/N) were able to sit down properly. Eliza walked to the side and took some nearby firewood, leaves and seaweeds.

She took some materials and brought it to where (Y/N) was sitting and lit up a fire, hoping it would last until the night. Eliza rested her head on (Y/N) shoulder and closed her eyes.

"This is one of those years that I am veery happy about." Eliza says as she intertwines her fingers with (Y/N)'s. "I can guess it." (Y/N) replies as she leans her head on Eliza's. "What now?" She asks. "Shhh..." Eliza shushes her and detaches her fingers from (Y/N)'s and wraps her arms on (Y/N)'s own.

Eliza smiles. "We should do this again."

 


End file.
